


Three Rules

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: There are 3 rules to hooking up with Kurt. Blaine manages to break them all.





	1. Chapter 1

There are three rules to hooking up with Kurt. 

1\. It only happens when your drunk. 

Blaine finds this rule easiest to follow. He only need one drink anyway. If any. Kurt's usually the best part of totally wasted when it happens. If not just totally wasted. 

Blaine knows this rule is mostly about Kurt. Blaine was more than happy to be with him at anytime. Kurt isn't, he needs a couple shots to get bi curious enough (which is how Blaine sees it anyway) to sneak off. Rule two is for Kurt too. 

(Though sometimes Blaine pretends that Kurt just needs liquid courage to act on his feelings.)

(But only when he's feeling hopeful.)

2\. Don't tell anyone. 

Well the rule is partly for Blaine too, since his Dads a jerk and will probably try to sent him to a camp where they pray for ten hours a day. 

But the rule is mostly for Kurt. Kurt forbade him him telling anyone the first time. ("This is a secret!") 

Blaine would want people (that aren't his family) to know. Well he wants to let people know he and Kurt have something. Even if he doesn't know what their something is. 

But they can never know. 

(Blaine likes to imagine Kurt walking round school on his arm. These thoughts cause him heartache but he still wants it.)

(So badly.)

3\. Never let Kurt know your in love with him.

Rule three used to be 'don't fall in love with Kurt'. But then Blaine broke it. He didn't mean to. But then Kurt turned to Blaine for comfort after his Dad got ill. Blaine hated how selfish the thoughts of wanting Kurt to be his sounded in his head. He won't call it love, love would imply Kurt felt the same. 

He didn't. 

The new rule was to keep his feelings a secret. Especially from the boy they were about. 

Blaine hated it. Simple as that. Being in love wasn't support to feel bitter and heavy. Like a personal rain cloud bringing him down. 

It was hard not to blurt it out, but Blaine felt a bittersweet pride everytime he didn't shout it out. He couldn't lose Kurt, not over this. 

(Blaine didn't even pretend Kurt had his own version of rule three.)

(Even he wasn't that hopeful.)

~~~

It all started with the breaking of rule one. 

Blaine was surprised when Kurt showed up at his house. He was even more surprised to see that Kurt was crying. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

They settled on the sofa, Kurt stayed curled up in a ball, still crying. 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. 

"Please don't." Kurt said. "I didn't come here to talk."

"Then why did you come here?" Blaine asked. 

"I need a distraction. Can you give me that?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, leading Kurt to his room. 

If was only when the older boy left he realised he never found out why his was crying. And then it hit Blaine. Kurt had broken rule one. 

~~~

After that it began regular for rule number one to be broken, and kept. It was weird but Blaine couldn't bring himself to bring up the subject. Being sober made it more real. 

God knows he wanted nothing more than for things between them to be real. 

~~~

A couple of months ago Blaine had overheard Kurt crying in the auditorium and realised he was in love. Now every day after school he would visit to check Kurt wasn't in there. 

But he hadn't been expecting Kurt to be, but sure enough Kurt was, curled up on the side of the stage. 

"Go away." Kurt mumbled, as Blaine sat next to him. 

"Why are you upset?" Blaine asked, looking into the oceans hidden in Kurt's eyes. (He told Kurt his eyes were pretty once, drunkly. Kurt had said that Blaine sounded gay but he hadn't taken his words seriously.)

"If I talk, will you listen?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine answered honestly. 

"Always."

~~~

They left school first, sitting on swings in an abounded park. 

"I like guys." Kurt said, and Blaine resisted the urge to cheer. 

"Aren't you dating Quinn?"

"I like girls too. And guys. It's confusing." Kurt kicked the ground. 

"It's okay to be confused."

"I wish I understood this." Kurt sighed, then lifted his head to meet Blaine's eyes. "I guess I owe you that."

"Owe me what?" Blaine asked. 

"A label."

"You don't need a label for you Kurt. Your seventeen, you have your life to figure out who you are." Blaine smiled, his advice hit home a little. He had forever to figure everything else. 

"Not just for me. For us."

"We're friends Kurt."

"If only it was so simple."

~~~

Things changed between them after their talk. Kurt started coming round Blaine's more, sometimes crying, sometime angry. Always vulnerable. 

"I love being with you like this. It's so intimate." Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's arm. He lightly stroked Kurt's light brown hair. The boy flinched, pushing Blaine's arm away. 

"This? There isn't a 'this'." Kurt snapped, he rolled over to the side of the bed and stood up. "What are you on?"

"Kurt, we have something!" Blaine yelled, his voice showing a mix of vulnerability and confusion. 

"Trust me, we don't." Kurt spat back in reply, he pulled in his jacket from where it lay discarded on the floor. 

"You don't feel anything for me? That's crap and we both know it. You feel something and that's why your always here." Blaine argued. He reached for Kurt's hand but that only angered the older boy earlier. 

"The reason I'm here is cause I'm confused and sleeping with you is helps me figure it out." 

"Kurt..." 

"I don't know what kind of fantasy your living in. We aren't dating. We will never date. Neither of our feelings fit each other go beyond attraction." Kurt finished his rant. Not looking back he went to open the door. 

"No." Blaine turned Kurt around by his wrist. 

"You have feelings for me?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, not trusting himself enough to talk as he might admit how deep than ran. 'Love' wasn't a word that would exactly help the situation. 

"Yes." He finally said after a long, awkward silence. 

"I'm leaving."

~~~

The next week in school was difficult. Kurt was avoiding him and was making a big show of hitting on Quinn Fabray, the ex-Cheerio turned punk. She was the opposite to Blaine. Cut off from her emotions, cold and a girl. 

Glee wasn't helping either. Usually Blaine used glee to express his feelings for Kurt, after all love songs had no name. Mr. Schue had however chosen that week to sing songs about heartbreak. 

It surprised everyone, including Blaine when he moved o the front to sing.

'Like autumn turns leaves  
Winter will breathe cold on our necks  
Snow in our paths  
Wherever she goes,'

 

He looked up from the piano to see Kurt watching him with a confused look. 'Why?' his eyes seemed to ask. Blaine felt a tear run down his cheek as he the sang lines that answered and had never been truer:

'All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last  
That's why fireflies flash'  

"Who broke your heart?" Rachel asked, as the final chords died out.

Blaine answered by following Kurt as he ran away.

~~~

"Your in love with me?" Kurt asked, Blaine sat next to him, smiling as the older boy put his head on his shoulder. 

In the dark of the auditorium with the two so close, Blaine saw no better place to break the most important rule.

"While everything else is complicated, that seems the most simple. I'm sorry but, yes, I'm in love with you."

"I could use something simple." Kurt said. It was the closest thing to 'I love you' Blaine had got and his heart was flying.

They kiss, and things finally start to make sense - for both of them.


	2. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's dad is running for congress while a photo threatens to tell Kurt's secret. Luckily he has Blaine to make him smile.

"You wanted to see me coach Sylvester?" Kurt asked, pushing open the office door. 

"Take a seat Kurt." Frowning, Kurt sat down. It didn't make sense that Sue used his actual name, she called him Porcelain. 

"Why am I here?"

"As you know, like your Father has been running for congress." Sue said.

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"There has been some videos that have been a little harsh."

"A little? You started a rumour he married a donkey."

"That's not untrue." Kurt rolled his eyes. Sue had been more than a little harsh. 

"One of the other candidates sent me this picture in advance. They were planning to use it to ruin your fathers campaign."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand. We were so careful." His voice shook as he scrunched up the paper. It wasn't even graphic, just him leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek in the Lima Bean. 

It was going to ruin us life. 

"I'm sorry. I came help but feel like this is my fault. But wasn't supposed to get put of hand." Sue looked sincere but Kurt was already on his feet. 

"Oh course it's your fault. If you could just play nice..." Kurt shook his head. "I wasn't ready for people to know...."

"Porcelain, let me help."

"I don't need your help. I need Blaine."

~~~

Glee was still on, as music filled the otherwise empty hall way. Kurt slumped against lockers opposite the choir room, waiting for Blaine. 

His head was full of thoughts, so he tried focusing on the music. Blaine wasn't singing but a girl instead, it was sad and it matched Kurt's mood. 

When the door opened all eyes were on Kurt. Blaine dropped the bag he was holding and rushed to his boyfriends side. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine asked in a rush. Worry was clear on his face as he bit his lip. 

"Can we talk in private?" Kurt whispered, since most of the club was staring at them. 

"Of course." Blaine helped him up, letting go of his hand instantly. He knew Kurt would rather keep it quite. 

"Don't." Taking Blaine's hand Kurt held on tightly. Who cared if the glee kids stared or knew? The whole school would know soon, maybe even tomorrow. Besides Kurt needed Blaine. 

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked. His dark eyes were filled with concern and it made Kurt's heart swell. 

"Everything messed up. Can we go to yours and talk about it?" Kurt asked. 

"Of course." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hand reassuringly. 

~~~

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with concern. Blaine hated when his boyfriend got upset, especially when he was crying.

"They know. There was a photo of us kissing and it's going to be published." Kurt sobbed. 

"Kurt, your not making sense." Blaine said, stroking his hair. 

"They're going to know." Kurt whispered. "About us."

"How?" Blaine asked. 

"A campaign video."

"Oh, sweetie." Blaine whispered comfortingly. "It's ok."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not. What if my Dad sees it? If Sue was sent it, maybe he was. I can't face him."

"Then don't." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and kissing it.

"You want me to stay with you?" Kurt asked. 

"Of course I do." Blaine said. "I always do."

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Kurt asked, smiling a little. "I'm crying and instead of calling me a wuss or whatever your just telling me you want to me with me."

"You're doubting how much I care about you. Besides I'm a hopeless romantic, I live for the moments when we can have a romantic moment." 

"You don't care people will know? About us being together? About you being gay?" Kurt asked.

"We're only being honest. And are we going to remember half the kids we're 'friends' with now? Let them judge us for being together, I don't care! As long as I can hold your hand in the halls and kiss you between classes." Blaine said.

"How did I deserve someone so great as a boyfriend?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine.

"Your the amazing one." Blaine argued.

"I stopped crying." Kurt realised. "Thank you."

"I can't promise things are going to be ok. Yeah maybe people will call us names and push us around. But I promise to make things safe for you if it happens. I'll always be here for you to make you smile instead of cry." 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It's only support to take three words to say 'I love you' not an entire speech."

"Kurt..."

"For the record I love you too."

I like this au. Thoughts?

Any prompts?


End file.
